The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘2003.301’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bozen, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact freely-branching Lantana cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Bozen, Italy of the Lantana camara cultivar Mini Yellow, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number 2000#12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bozen, Italy in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Bozen, Italy since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.